


i hate that i love you

by ouatinmyheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatinmyheart/pseuds/ouatinmyheart
Summary: Regina Mills, having just got back to Storybrooke after two weeks away, realises that she loves the blonde sheriff...it was bad enough having to deal with knowing that secret but then Emma goes and asks if they can have a fake relationship...can she deal with it or is she doomed to suffer?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--hey,you may seen this story before, with the name 'the blonde sheriff i fell in love with'.  
> well, i decided to make the story 3rd person and i also changed it up a bit.  
> i have now finished it and there will be a new chapter every day :)

BANG! The doors of the Mercedes slammed shut beside her as Regina Mills finally arrived home. It took a full three and a half hours to get back to her town Storybrooke after spending a two weeks away. She was exhausted, as car journeys were always difficult to endure. Her time away had been relaxing and a nice break from the busyness of being the mayor of a small town. However, even though the brunette thoroughly enjoyed her time away, she was delighted to be back. She missed her son, Henry, the whole time and now she got to see him again after so long.

Regina's son Henry is waiting for her at home to greet her. She rushed over to him, hrew her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I missed you so, so much Henry.” Regina told him.

“I missed you too, and don't worry before you ask..I behaved wonderfully for Ma!” Henry laughed. You see, Regina shares her son with the sheriff, Emma Swan..but all that is too complicated to explain.

Regina and Henry sat down and ate dinner together a while later, catching up on what she had missed whilst she was gone and Henry questioning her about her trip. Regina felt so happy to be back with him, and had a constant smile on her face because of it. She didn't know how she ever left him.

It was not until Regina finished unpacking her suitcase, said good night to Henry, had a shower and layed down in her bed to sleep that her brain fully comprehended where she was back to or the more probable thought, who she was going to see again. Emma Swan. The blonde sheriff with an obsession with grilled cheeses and bear claws. The blonde sheriff who had become her best friend.

The blonde sheriff she had fallen in love with.

After all this time, she had finally admitted to herself her feelings. It had happened over her little holiday, where she just found herself missing the blonde more and more..even missing the way Emma used to irritate her. Some instances when Regina saw her, it felt like there was no oxygen left. Back then, she didn't realise that it was because she had caught feelings for her that she felt this way. She just thought it was awkwardness because of what had happened between them over the years. Enemies to friends. Friends to best friends.

Regina first felt it when Emma first came to Storybrooke, one day at the mines. They were both worried about the one thing that will always unite them, Henry. Regina and Emma got close to one another and they were almost touching. Just by looking at them you could see the electricity between them. After that incident, that feeling came to Regina more often than not but she still never knew what it meant. It took them being properly seperated for that to happen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone on Regina's face as she sat up to turn off the alarm the next morning. She had an amazing nights sleep, finally in the comfort of her real home rather than a hotel in Boston. Today was Tuesday which was the day her and Emma always met up. They were having breakfast together at Granny's as usual.

She pushed open the door of the café and was greeted by the familiar hustle and bustle of the town that she had missed. Immediately, Regina spotted the blonde, her hair in loose curls and her eyes frowning at her phone as she was playing candy crush and did not like to lose. Regina thought she was looking adorable as usual, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Emma's head rose up at the sound of Regina's heels and her face lit up. "Regina! It's so good to see you. I've missed you!" Emma greeted her and pulled her in for a hug which she returned, Emma's familiar perfume was not missed by Regina and it made her realise just how much she had missed the sheriff. "Me too Emma." Regina replied, "So how have you been?"

This light conversation carried on for an hour and all of the anxiety Regina had built up before seeing Emma had melted away. She really had missed the blonde sheriff and her insufferable ways.

“So, how are the Charmings?” Regina asked.

At the mention of her parents, Emma became nervous as if she was about to admit her darkest secret. She told Regina that herself and her parents had not been getting on well because they were insisting she look for a new partner as it had been nearly two years since Neal died. If it was possible, Emma looked even more nervous as she said to Regina,

"Here's the thing, my parents will not leave me alone until I have found someone new and I was hoping thatyouwouldbeinafakerelationshipwithme."

"I'm sorry Emma, say it slower?"

"I was hoping you would be in a fake relationship with me."


	2. chapter two

"I was hoping you would be in a fake relationship with me."

Regina stared at her blankly, not quite believing what sentence had just come out of her mouth. Emma could see the surprise written on Regina's face and shuffled in her chair uncomfortably. 

“What do you mean?” Regina asked her, if she was even going to consider this proposal she would have to have more information. 

“Well, as you’ve probably heard from my constant complaining about my parents and they will not leave me alone! So, I was wondering if we could pretend to be in a relationship to get them off my back for a while…then we can ‘break up’ and it will prove to them that I’m better off by myself.”

Regina's stomach flipped over and she suddenly felt nauseous. For so long what she had wanted was right here, being suggested except she wanted it to be real. Could her heart deal with the suffering and heartbreak this would cause? Probably not. 'I should say no, that I’m sorry, but no' Regina thought.

The words ‘okay’ came tumbling out Regina's mouth before she could stop them and she hadn’t even meant to say it. Emma’s lips broadened into a grin and she said ‘thank you’ about a million times. She stood up and brought Regina into a tight hug, still whispering her thanks into her ear. Regina reassured her that it was fine and that she would do anything she could to help her as she understood how unbearable those two could be.

What had Regina's heart (it was definitely not her brain) just signed up to? She didn’t know. However, she did know this is the closest she would get to her dream of being with the blonde. 'Even if it wasn’t real, I would enjoy my time. Then, afterwards we would go back to what we always have been- best friends.' Regina thought.

It wasn’t going to be that simple though was it? Life never was.

Whenever Regina found herself in this sort of predicament she usually went to Emma, but she clearly could not talk to her about this. She couldn’t talk to Snow about this either for she was the exact person who could never know. 

So, she decided to go to her sister Zelena. After all these years they have formed a close relationship and see each other multiple times a week. Today, coincidentally, was one of those days of the week.

Regina drove to Zelena's farm house on the other side of storybrooke. She knocked on the door and was greeted by her sister smiling widely, her bright blue eyes shining at her. “Hello sis! How are you?” She asked Regina.

When Regina didn’t reply straight away Zelena instantly knew something was wrong. “What is it? Who do I need to throw fire at?”

“No one, Zelena. It’s my fault. I agreed to it.” 

They both sat down in Zelena's living room which by no surprise, was filled with different shades of green. Then, all of Regina's words spilled out before she could stop them and she told her everything. Only once she had finished did she realise that she had never told her sister of her true feelings for the blonde sheriff.

“And why would this affect you so much unless...no! You are in love with her aren’t you?” She said, realisation dawning over her. Regina just nodded, tears rolling down her face. Zelena brought her in for a hug, comforting her little sister.

When they parted Zelena held Regina's hand and smiled. “I'm proud of you for telling me Regina.” Zelena told me and I smiled back at her.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off Regina's shoulders and she was so glad she had actually come to her sister for support. Often she found herself just keeping it in but it just makes her feel worse so in the last couple of years she has been trying to break that habit. She supposes it was because she hasn't had people there for her much in my life. Except for perhaps her father or maybe even Snow, no one really had her back until Emma started wanting to become her friend, her and Henry were the first people to truly believe she could change.

On Regina's drive home the next day, she received a text from the one person who made her nervous with every word they spoke. Emma.

Hey Regina. I just want to say thanks again for agreeing to my crazy plan. I was hoping that on Wednesday evening we could have dinner at 108 Mifflin Street and 'reveal our relationship' to my parents? Let me know. Emma x

Great. A dinner with the Charmings was on the horizon. Looks like my acting will be coming into play sooner than I thought. Maybe I should invite Zelena for support? Regina thought.

She decides that she will and returns her eyes to the road in front of her. Whilst doing this her mind is contemplating the different outcomes that could come from the dinner. Most are the worst case scenario.

It'll be fine, she tells herself. Emma will probably just have to hold my hand and stand closer than usual but nothing else will happen. My heart will be able to cope with one silly little dinner!  
Except it wasn't just a 'silly little dinner' my acting depended on Emma's happiness and I could not let her down. I love her, and if I can't show it in the ways I wish then this is the best I could do. She sighed. Her head had spiralled back into negativity and she could no longer see positives of this. Why had I agreed to it again? I wish I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! comment down below what you thought of it!!


	3. chapter two

Wednesday afternoon came quicker than Regina anticipated and even though this dinner had been on her mind since that text she still did not feel ready. Regina cancelled a meeting she had earlier in that day and drove to 108 Mifflin Street at lunch time in order to give myself time to prepare.

At the sound of the doorbell she rushed to open it. Fortunately, it was only Zelena as she had asked her to arrive ten minutes earlier than everyone else. Well, they all know Emma will arrive late so almost everyone else. After having told her sister her problematic secret, Zelena had been constantly ringing her to check how she was and if she had backed out and she really appreciated it. Her red curls were suddenly in Regina's face as she was giving me a hug. It seemed I was receiving a lot of hugs lately Regina thought.

After half an hour of Regina trying to get Zelena away from the table in case she ate all the food, or somehow turned everything in her house green, Snow, Charming and baby Neal finally arrived. Not long after Henry trudged downstairs to see them. Just as Regina had anticipated, Emma was late. She was always late, for everything. Regina on the other hand, was never late, except for perhaps Snow and Charming's wedding...

Just standing around waiting for the blonde was making Regina sickly nervous and it became apparent that she wasn't the best at hiding her anxiety. “What's up Regina? You don't look right...you sure it is okay that we come for dinner? Maybe you are sick...” Snow said to her, she shook my head and assured her that she was fine.

When the door bell finally rung and Emma walked in Regina's nerves only heightened. How was this going to go? What if it all goes wrong? What do I have to say? These were the thoughts that raced around Regina's head.  
They all sat around the table in Regina's dining room and began to eat. However, because of the situation Regina was in she did not feel like eating. Emma had specifically sat next to her to make it more believable but it was just making it all worse.  
  
Obviously having sensed Regina's anxiousness, Emma coughed to get everybody's attention. 

“Uh-you are all probably wondering why me and Regina have invited you here tonight. Well, the truth is we are together. We just never felt it was the right time to reveal our relationship but since my mother has been suggesting I find someone new we thought there was no point in hiding it any more.”

Everyone around the table except Zelena now had wide eyes and open mouths. The silence in the room was making Regina uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat. Emma reached out and took Regina's hand in hers to show that they were in this together. At her touch she felt better but was still anxiously awaiting the others response. Snow suddenly broke into smile, which Regina caught the sense was forced, and congratulated them. Surprisingly, David said “I knew it, congratulations I'm so happy for you!” Snow looked at him quickly, it was clear she had not expected this reaction from him either.  
  
Now we had shared our news, Snow was just staring at Emna and Regina expectantly. “Yes, Snow?” Regina managed to get out.

“Well, I just think this news should be sealed with a kiss.” Snow told us with her usual too-wide-to-be-normal smile.

Emma looked at me in alarm. “Well, I don't think that will be approp--” Regina turned Emma's head and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Regina's lips met hers and it was everything and more Regina had dreamed of. Fireworks erupted inside of her as she began to respond. Soon after, to her dismay, Emma pulled away as everyone on the table was staring a little too much. Their expressions had returned to the same wide eyed looks. Regina wasn't paying much attention to them though as her lips were still tingling from what had just happened and she was already longing for more.  
  
Again, Snow had a fake smile plastered over her face but underneath Regina could see that she was too shocked to be happy right now. After a few more minutes of awkward glances and not much conversation Snow and Charming, followed by the rest of the family decided to leave. Maybe this 'news' was a bit hard hitting? The only people left were now Regina and Emma, Henry had rushed upstairs to go on the TV as soon as the door slammed and Zelena had said goodbye.  
  
For the remainder of the time their family was here, Emma and Regina's hands stayed intertwined and Regina wished it could be like this forever. 

“Regina, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. I really don't know what to say.” Emma said to her before she too left. 

“Don't worry about it, I would do anything for you.” Regina replied smiling at her. 

“Well, thanks again.” Enmma repeated and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking down the path to her yellow bug.  
  
As Regina closed her front door, she couldn't help but have the biggest grin on her face.


	4. chapter four

It had been only a couple of days since the dinner when Emma contacted Regina again. She was just about to go to sleep after a busy day at work when she heard the BEEP from her phone interrupting the thoughtful silence.

Hey Regina, I was wondering if we could go on a 'date' at Granny's or something? We should probably keep it up as I don't want my parents becoming suspicious. Let me know, Emma xx

So that's how Regina found herself sitting in Granny's waiting for the blonde sheriff after her last meeting of the day had ended on Monday. They had arranged to meet at six but of course Emma hadn't turned up yet. People were starting to stare at Regina just sitting there by herself and it was making her uneasy. 

She already felt apprehensive for this 'date' and the people of this town were only worsening Regina's mood. The door's bells chimed and in she walked. Regina looked down to hide her face of happiness and also, Emma seemed even more beautiful today, if that was even possible. Emma's blonde curls rested on her shoulders and her bewitching green eyes lit up at the sight of Regina. Ignoring the ever-growing open mouths, she strode over and sat down opposite Regina with a sigh.

“Sorry I am late, Pongo escaped and—why is everyone staring at us?” Emma murmured, her cheeks showing a pink flush. Regina turned around to realise that now every single person in the diner had stopped what they were doing to gape at them. In the corner of her eye Regina could see the Charmings. She made eye contact with Snow and she gave Regina an awkward smile. Regina simply rolled her eyes.

“Looks like your mother could not keep her mouth shut, again.” She explained to Emma in a low voice, with a huge emphasis on the 'again'. Emma, finally understanding what was going on, groaned and stood up.

“Look, I don't care what you all think of Regina and me but we're together and that's that. I apologise that you had to hear it from my mother and not us we just didn't feel ready to announce it to the world yet.” She said with a raised voice so that she could be heard over the commotion. 

Murmurs broke out across the café and it couldn't be more clear that they were talking about Emma and Regina. Whispers and uncertain glances were being exchanged and it was clear Emma had had enough. She stood up again.

“Right, that is it. I do not care what you think about us but it is disrupting what was meant to be a relaxing lunch break with my girlfriend. We are leaving. Now.” She exclaimed, holding out her hand for Regina to take which she did straight away. 

So they walked out, hand in hand, with pride. As they carried on walking they didn't speak a word to each other but their hands remained linked. 

“Emma,” Regina said slowly, “Why don't I just poof us to my house?” she asked her as she was clearly upset. Emma just nodded at her. 

Regina then covered them in purple smoke as they transported to 108 Mifflin Street.

As soon as they arrived Emma covered her face with her hands. “I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I should never have asked you to do this for me, it isn't fair on you. I'm just so stupid. I am so so sorry, Regina.” Emma apologised, Regina could hear her voice cracking into a cry. 

Emma looked up at her and tears were streaming down her face. Regina pulled her into my arms in a tight hug. She cried in Regina's shoulder and Regina just rubbed her back like she used to do to Henry when he was upset.

“It's okay, Emma really. I didn't have to agree, I could have said no but I didn't. And no, before you ask, I'm not going to abandon you now. I will stand by you in this and we can do it together.” Regina reassured her. 

“Really?” She asked softly.

“Of course. You are my best friend and the only one who has ever truly understood me. I would do anything for you.” Regina pulled away from the hug and they both sat down on the sofa. Emma rested her head in Regina's lap and Regina began to play with her blonde curls.

“What about Robin? Didn't he understand you?” Emma asked her. 

“He tried to, but he never really got there. I did love Robin, but I think our relationship rested too heavily on Tinkerbelle and how he was meant to be my soul mate. I think our relationship would have been better if it had happened naturally and didn't feel as forced by fate.”

Emma nodded and smiled in understanding. Her eyes began to close and she was soon asleep. Whatever happened, I would not let my feelings get in the way. We would do this together. Those were Regina's last thoughts before Emma's heavy breaths led her to drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. chapter five

KNOCK KNOCK! The noise shook Regina awake and brought her back to reality. She tried to move but found she couldn't as there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Regina looked up to see what looked like a blonde haired monster. Emma. What was she doing here? I went to granny's and…

Memories of yesterday flooded back into Regina's mind. The stares, the shouts, the cries, the hugs. She remembered everything.  
Regina moved Emma's blonde locks out of her face and smiled. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Regina tried to recall what nightmare she had last night because she seemed to have them most nights but she found she couldn't. I wish every night could be like this.

Into her mind drifted day dreams of every night with Emma and how they could eat dinner together every evening with Henry, as a family. I would sleep in her embrace and never have a night mare again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Regina had completely forgotten about her abrupt awakening. She gently unravelled from Emma's arms and got up. Her hair was a mess, but no where near as dishevelled as the blonde sheriff's. Regina opened the door slowly to reveal Henry standing on the doorstep.

“Henry! What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you or anything!” I asked him curiously. He just laughed. He had stayed over at Snow and Charmings last night Regina guessed.

“I heard about yesterday. Grandma said about how 'strong and outspoken' Mom was but I know her, both of you, better than that. I just wanted to check that she was okay.” He told me. Regina felt a surge of love for him as he conveyed his kind nature and she couldn't believe that she had raised someone to be this caring and thoughtful.

“Come in,” She beckoned him inside and he followed her into the living room, “as you can see she is sleeping soundlessly, like a baby”

“Hey..I'm not a baby!” Croaked the blonde, she peeled her eyes open, Henry's knocking had obviously woken her up too. “Henry, why are you here?” She sat up and yawned.

Henry took a seat next to her and gave her a quick hug. “I heard about yesterday and even though Grandma said you were more than fine I knew you wouldn't be. I had to see if you were alright.”

“You're right, I was upset yesterday but it's fine now. I feel much better thanks to Regina, she helped me through it.” Regina felt blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered being in her embrace. 

“Mom are you alright?” He looked at Regina and she nodded her head shyly.

“I still can't believe your crazy scheme by the way, and before you ask Aunt Zelena told me.”  
Regina looked at him in shock. 

“She told you?” Henry nodded. Regina sighed, why did Regina have to tell her son about these things?

Emma looked at her. “The question is, why did you tell Zelena?”

Regina became pink in the face, “oh, well uh I needed support..you know..someone else to talk to about this..”

“O-okay..well looks like you have henry now too”

Regina looked at Henry and he opened his mouth and spoke again. “Apparently-wait don't worry I'm not supposed to say that.”

Emma gave Regina a look that said 'what is he on about' and Regina just shrugged her shoulders. I need to be having some words with my sister with to what extent of my secrets did she tell my son. I don't understand why she cannot ever keep her mouth shut. It is like she sees Snow as a role model! Regina laughed to herself and they both looked at her strangely. “Sorry, I just thought of something funny,” Regina brushed it off.

They didn't question her but still gave her suspicious looks. To get herself out of this situation she wandered into her kitchen and started on making breakfast.

A little while later, they were sat at the table. “I just realised, the last time we ate here it was one of the scariest and most awkward days of my life.” Emma announced.

“Let's just be glad it is over then.” Regina smiled at her. “So Henry, how was dealing with your grandparents? I hope they didn't annoy you too much!”

Their talking turned into an easy conversation and soon it was time for both Henry and Emma to leave. “Thanks for everything Regina,it means the world to me.”

Regina squeezed her shoulder and said “You're welcome, there isn't anyone else I would do this for trust me!”

Then they were both gone and she was alone. Two minutes later Regina's phone began to buzz and someone was ringing her.

”Hello?”

“Hey Regina!”

Regina rolled her eyes, just the person she was meaning to talk to. “I was about to call you actually!” She replied.

“Oh, why? Do you need something or do you just want a chat with your dear old sis?”

“Just how much did you tell my son? He seems to know more than necessary.”

“Oh..that. Uhh-well I just told him what he wanted to know...”

“What does that mean? Zelena? Zelena!” The line had gone dead and Zelena had hung up on her. She didn't actually say what she told Henry but Regina could see the implied meaning. Looks like I'll be visiting her tomorrow to 'talk'.


	6. chapter six

The following day Regina was up at sunrise, ready to visit Zelena and get an explanation out of her. She made herself wait until 7am, which was very painful as she was so eager to get answers, but otherwise she'd be facing the wicked witch and her fury which was never fun.

So, when it was finally came a time when Regina deemed it acceptable to visit, she poofed straight to the front door and knocked loudly. “ZELENA!!”

The door opened and Zelena was standing there, looking half asleep as she obviously had only just woken up and was holding a green fire ball in her palm. Maybe I should have waited just a little longer..

Zelena realised it was Regina and got rid of the ball of anger she was ready to throw. She sighed, “Good morning Regina..” Zelena grudgingly let her inside. “So..” Zelena yawned, “I'm guessing this is about our little talk on the phone..”

“Yes it is. What did you tell my son?” Regina stared at her as she spoke.

“Just what he wanted to know..look it doesn't really matter.” Zelena said, avoiding the answer.

“ZELENA! Tell me. I thought I could count on you as my sister.” Regina told her, trying to guilt trip her sister.

Zelena looked at her. “Fine..” Regina smiled, it had worked, “but it was an accident. Well the bad part was.”

“What bad part..?” Regina watched her in apprehension, thinking about the possibilities of what Zelena could reveal.

“Well, I told him about yours and Emma's plan. That was on purpose. He needed to know. However I accidentally let it slip about how you feel..”

Regina's eyes widened, “YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?!”

“SORRY BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN OVER YOURSELF AND TOLD EMMA THEN!” Zelena yelled at her, she turned around and began to walk back into house.

Regina breathed slowly, calming herself down. “No..wait. I'm sorry I shouldn't have got mad at you. It's fine I guess, he probably knew anyway.”

Zelena turned back around and looked at her. “Well he had his suspicions yeah. I really am sorry Regina, and I shouldn’t have got mad either. “

Regina smiled “It's okay.”

The rest of Regina's day carried on as usual. A couple of meetings and lots of paperwork. When she finally got home she was both tired and relieved that the day was over. Henry had eaten dinner with his grandparents as she had stayed an hour later at the office so he was upstairs. He should have been doing homework really, but if you believe that a thirteen year old is going to choose to do that over playing video games then you are very wrong.

Regina trudged upstairs and went into Henry's room. He looked up at her. “Oh..hey Mom!” He smiled. He looked at the tv screen and then back at her awkardly. “I-uh..there was a new update and I just had to play.”

Regina laughed. “It's okay.”

They both talked about their days and enjoyed each others company for a while, as they hadn't seen each other since the night before. “Hey Mom..where were you this morning?”

Regina chuckled, “Oh that..I went to see your Aunt Zelena. Henry..can you please keep what she told you a secret..I don't want anyone finding out.”

Henry smiled and nodded. “Of course. You know, I'd be okay with it.”

Regina looked at him, confused. “With what?”

“You and Ma dating. Like for real. Not just to get my grandparents off her back. We could be a family.”

Regina smiled. “I know..but I'm sorry to say but that's not what your other mother wants..she's happy without anyone. That was the whole point of this thing, to show Snow and Charming that. Anyway..why would she like me..”

“Don't say that Mom, you're amazing! Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm the luckiest one of all though, because I get you as my Mom.” He grinned at her.

Regina's heart felt like it could burst. “I love you Henry, thank you.” She kissed him on the head and left to go back to her own room to finally get some rest. She called out to him, “Don't stay up too late! Good night!”

“Night! Love you!” Henry called back.

Regina layed in her bed a little while later, and as always her thoughts drifted to the blonde sheriff. What have I got myself into..falling for her..  
Her eyelids became heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Work, the next day, was thankfully not as busy as the previous one. Regina only had two meetings and she'd already attended one. Currently, she was filling out some paperwork for a new classroom to be built at the school. The doors of her office pushed open with a creak, and Regina looked up to see who it was. Emma.

Emma walked into the office and put a brown paper bag on Regina's desk which said 'Granny's Diner” on it.

“Uh hello? I don't remember asking for you Emma.” Regina said to her.

Emma smiled. “I know..just thought we could spend some time together. You know, as 'girlfriends'” She laughed.

Regina laughed back, even though she was slightly hurt by Emma's words as it was yet again another reminder that what they had was not real and it would never be real.

Emma pulled up a chair and sat down. She got out the food and gave Regina hers, which was in a box. “I swear, if you've got me a grilled cheese anything like that disgusting junk food you are happy to consume..I will not be happy.”

Emma laughed and opened it for Regina. Inside was Regina's usual lunch order, her favourite. Regina smiled, “Well, it seems you did well. Thank you.”

Emma returned the smile. “Of course I did well, I do know you.” She laughed, “and I pay attention to what you tell me.”

Regina smiled one of those only-for-emma smiles. Emma listened, and got this..for her. Oh my gosh, she's so amazing, I don't deserve her.

Emma looked at her, “One of the other reasons for coming here was to thank you. My parents have finally left me alone now. And it's all down to you. So thank you”

Regina laughed. “Emma, you really need to stop saying thank you. It's fine, I'm happy to do this for you. I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't.”

Emma beamed at her, and stopped herself from thanking her again, which she very nearly did.

They had a very enjoyable 'lunch date' as they were so easy in each others company. Regina of course laughed at Emma and her ridiculousness many times and Emma would pout and pretend to be offended. But of course, it had to come to an end.

After an hour, both of their lunch breaks had finished so Emma had to leave. Regina stood up and let her out through the door. “Goodbye Emma, thank you for the lunch.” Regina smiled.

Emma walked out the door but then turned back and walked to Regina to kiss her cheek. “Bye..” She said softly.

Regina went a shade of red and went straight back into her office, not quite believing what had just happened.

She did it again..oh my what is she doing to me..


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks later, Emma is yet again over at Regina's office for lunch. It had become quite a frequent thing, and now it was most days that this happened. Emma mostly said it was because they had to 'keep up appearances' but Regina silently hoped it was also because Emma enjoyed her company. They had even started doing their paperwork at the same time, Emma carrying it over from the Sheriff Station to do it here. It worked out very well, they could spend time together and get on with work too. It was always the highlight of Regina's day, spending a few hours with the blonde.

Regina got up to go and get her baby photos of Henry that she kept in here, they were in a drawer on the other side of the room. They had been discussing baby Henry, and how Emma wishes she could have seen him back then. This lead to Regina suggesting to show her the photos, which is what she had just gone to get.

Regina heard footsteps behind her and she assumed Emma had either got too impatient or curious that she had to come and see them for herself. Regina turned around to speak to her but found that Emma was right behind her. Their faces were up close and Regina found herself being reminded of that day at the mines. Like that day, Regina felt the electricity between them. Their eyes locked and Regina could feel Emma's breath on her. Regina's heart feel like it was jumping out of her chest and her mind was buzzing and thinking at a million miles an hour. Regina looked at Emma's lips, knowing that if she leaned even just the smallest bit forward they would meet and she could do what she had been longing to do for so long. And this time there would be no audience, just Emma and Regina. However, before Regina could even think of the possibilities properly, Emma had coughed and stepped back. The tension of electricity was lingering in the air.

“S-Sorry Emma..” Regina shook her head awkwardly and looked down to hide her now blushing face “Here are the pictures..” Regina held out the photos for her and Emma took them.

Regina looked up after a minute or two after she felt like she had calmed down enough to face her again and found that Emma was looking through them all and grinning as she did, like the near-kiss never happened. Maybe I was just imagining it…

Regina knocked on the door of the Charming's loft later that evening. He had gone around there after school for dinner as both Regina and Emma couldn't pick him up. The door swung open and there was no one that Regina could see that had opened it.

Then Regina looked down, and she realised. Standing there holding the door handle was three year Neal grinning at her. “Hey Neal!” Regina smiled, “I've come to collect Henry.”

He let her inside and closed the door with a BANG! Snow and Charming both jumped at the noise and looked at Regina, she smiled at them awkwardly. They hadn't really spoken properly since the dinner…

Regina glanced to the right and saw that Henry was sitting on their sofa, playing a game on his phone with his headphones in.  
“How has he been?” Regina asked.

“Oh he's been great! Neal loves having him over!” Snow smiled at Regina. I still can't shake the feeling that there is something off with that smile…Regina thought.

“So, how is it going with my daughter?” David asked Regina.

Regina looked at him sheepishly, “Oh..great thank you..” She smiled awkwardly and looked away.

“Well then, that is good. But know that if you do anything to hurt Emma then you'll be answering to me I-” Regina held up her hand and he stopped talking.

“Don't worry..I know. I won't do anything..at least not on purpose.”

“Well isn't that just lovely!” Snow exclaimed in her too-sweet voice.

“You know what..I should be going” Regina said, needing to get out of this horrible situation as soon as possible. She walked over to Henry and took off his headphones. He looked up at her.

“Oh, hey! Are we going now?” Regina just nodded.

They both said their goodbyes and thank yous and left. “Henry your grandparents really are unbearable sometimes.” Regina told him as she started to drive home. Henry just laughed. “Tough conversation?”

“Yes.” Regina laughed back. “As you can guess..it was about your mother. Your other one.”

“Oh yeah..the overprotective speech Grandpa always gives.”

“Exactly that.”

“How is it with you and Ma anyway?”

“Now I have you asking too? Isn't this a bit strange to discuss with my thirteen year old son?” She laughed, “But, if you have to know..it's going well. I still do wish it was real but oh well.”  
“It's not fair..you two deserve to be together. She needs to open her eyes and realise that she loves you too.”

Regina laughed. “Henry..I don't think it is as simple as that.”

“Sure it is, why don't you just invite her over for dinner? I'll go to Grandma and Grandpa's again, you two have a nice time and then she'll begin to realise. It's the perfect plan!”

“Henry..let's just leave it okay? I don't think your mother will ever like me back..”

“But-” Henry went to say something else but then stopped himself as he did not want to make Regina mad. “Fine...”

Regina smiled and carried on driving home. Regina thinks over everything that happened that day: the near-kiss, the awkward conversation with the charmings and Henry having so much faith in their relationship working out but all Regina wanted to do was sleep. The fake relationship was really starting to get to her.

I've had enough of today…I just want it to be real...will she ever look at me as more than just the mother of her son…and what happened earlier…I wish I knew what she thought of me…


	8. Chapter 8

Regina was just putting the lasagne for herself and Henry in the oven when the doorbell rang. Regina walked to the door and opened it slowly, as they were not expecting any one. Stood there was Emma Swan. She smiled at Regina.

“Uh..not to be rude but what are you doing here?” Regina asked her. Emma looked at her, she was obviously confused and it seemed she thought Regina should have been expecting her when it was really the opposite.

“I was invited?” She replied.

“...I didn't invite you..” Regina told her, becoming more confused by the minute.

Emma pulled out her phone and showed Regina the conversation they had had about 'dinner'. “That wasn't...” She trailed off. Regina suddenly realised, Henry had strangely asked to use her phone for something earlier which he never did. However she had thought nothing much of it, until now. “..me. I think it was Henry. Oh well, you can come and stay anyway.” Regina smiled and let her inside.

Emma walked in awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “Henry come downstairs and explain please!!” Regina called up to him. A few seconds later they could hear Henry trudging down the stairs, he was not looking forward to explaining it seemed. He sat on the bottom step and looked at them both nervously. “I wanted you two to spend a bit of time together… I thought it would be nice for you. Sorry for using your phone Mom but otherwise you would have never asked her yourself.” He told them and smiled. “I've already had dinner… have fun!” He rushed back upstairs before either of them could say anything.

Emma looked at Regina. “Well…looks like we have some dinner to have. I mean there's not harm right?” Emma said.

Regina only nodded and they both went and sat down. “Uh...I’ll go and get the food.” Emma smiled and nodded, she waited for Regina to return.

Regina came back with their food and placed Emma's in front of her. “Thanks.” Emma said and smiled at her. Regina sat opposite her and they both began to eat.

Emma chuckled to herself which made Regina look at her strangely. “Sorry, it's just… I can not believe what Henry did.”

Regina laughed, “Yes, I know.”

“But I guess it's nice it just being us two for a change.” Emma commented. Regina nodded and felt her face going pink. “You look cute like that you know..” Emma said.

Regina looked at her shocked, and then laughed. “I am the Evil Queen, I am not cute.”

“Come on Regina, you're not that person any more. And yes, you are very cute. You cannot change my mind so do not even try.”

Regina smiled and shook her head in disbelief. What is she like..how am I cute? Emma and her stubborn ways…

A while later, they have finished dinner and are now engaged in a hilarious conversation. “And then Leroy went..” Emma said telling a story. Regina laughed, “Well he always was like that when I saw him in the enchanted forest.”

“Really? I couldn't believe it..”

A few hours later, they were both slightly tipsy. They had both been drinking Regina's apple cider, reminding them of Emma's first day in Storybrooke. Hopefully this time though, Emma won't see a wolf on her way home and crash into a sign post.

Regina laughed at something Emma had just said. “Well thank you Regina, really, but I think I should head home now.”

Regina of course didn't want her to leave but knew she had to. “You're welcome.” She smiled at her. They both stood up and Regina went into the hallway with her and in to the room where she had hung Emma's coat. Emma locked eyes with her and Regina could yet again feel the electricity between them. “I had a really good time..” Emma told her, “We should do it agai-”

Regina must have gained some courage from being slightly drunk as she crashed her lips against Emma's. Emma froze at first but then she responded and kissed her back. Regina put all of her love for Emma into the kiss and to her, it was perfect.

Suddenly, Emma pushed Regina away and stared at her. “What were you doing?”

“Uh-you kissed me back..” Regina answered her, her heart already crumbling.

“It was-it was...a mistake. “ Emma grabbed her coat and rushed out, slamming the front door behind her.

Regina went up to her bedroom and layed under her covers and cried and cried. Her heart felt like it had been split in two. She was a mess and couldn't stop sobbing. Regina cursed herself… being so mad in thinking that Emma would even want what she wanted. She just kept replaying what happened in her mind over and over. The look in Emma's eyes, the words 'mistake'…

There was a faint knock on her bedroom door, Regina didn't hear it, her cries were too loud in her ears which drowned out everything else. “...mom?”

It was Henry.

Regina tried to answer him but couldn't and just ended up crying even more. “I'm sorry Mom…I'm here if you need me.” Regina could hear him walk back to his room and she turned her head back around and covered her face with a pillow, still crying but quieter so Henry couldn't hear…she didn't want to hurt him…

I just wanted to be happy…well I guess I know what she thinks of me now… a mistake… 


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like the world was crashing around Regina as she drowned in the pain. She thought about what happened so often, but she couldn't show it. They were never really together, and she was the mayor. She was an important figure, she had an image to keep up with. So, on the outside, she just acted, well to the best of her ability, normal. When she was at home however, that was another matter. She was better when Henry was around, he knew what was going on kinda… and it meant she did not feel so alone.

After around a week, she began to feel a little better and a lot more confident again. She knew she had to talk to Emma…but every time she tried there was no Emma to talk to. She would open the door to see her when Henry was being dropped off, but it would turn out that she has stayed in the car and already driven off. She would go to the sheriff station but as soon as she walked in, there would be some huge 'crisis' that she has to attend to straight away and Emma would fly out the door. No matter how hard Regina tried, Emma just wouldn't talk to her.

Regina had started to feel better…but then having Emma avoid her, it just made everything worse again. She suffered with the constant ringing in her ears saying 'it was a mistake' and it wouldn't go away.

So, one day, she decided to sit outside Emma's apartment until she got back. She needed answers and she was going to get them. Regina was not going to give up, no matter what pain it put her through. She just had to know.

Emma arrived home from work very late that night as her mind was buzzing with this new case and her mind was the furthest from Regina it could be. So coming home and seeing what she saw was a huge shock to her. She instantly noticed Regina sitting on her doorstep, with her head leaning against the front door. She had fallen asleep and she looked exhausted. Emma could see the bags under her eyes, she looked truly awful.

“Regina..” Emma said quietly, “Regina.”

Regina's eyes opened slowly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “E-Emma?”

“Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here?”

“Isn't it obvious? I need to talk to you..you have been avoiding me. This seemed like the only way.”

Emma sighed. “Fine…but only for five minutes.”

Regina nodded groggily, she was still adjusting to being awake. She got up and Emma unlocked the door. They both went inside. Emma's eyes were narrowed and she was not happy that she had company. Especially because they had left off on such strange and awkward circumstances.

“So…talk.” Emma said, staring at Regina.

“Emma why are you avoiding me?”

“You know why. We both made a mistake. But now I guess we need to own up to it and change things.” Emma told her.

Regina looked at her, afraid of what she was implying. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying, that I think it's time our 'relationship (she made quotation marks with her fingers) comes to an end. It was stupid. It got thoughts into our heads which shouldn't have been there, and the result was our ki-shared moment...”

If Regina thought her heart couldn't be broken even more, she was wrong. She had to keep herself together though. Put on an appearance. When she got home it could all come crumbling down and she could feel upset. Right now however, she forced herself to smile.

“Okay…I guess I'll be going then.” Regina said, she couldn't look at Emma any longer or she knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. She poofed herself home and into her living room.

Coincidentally, Henry was sitting in there at that moment. As soon as he saw Regina he leaped up and put his arms around her. “It's okay Mom..I'm here.”

Regina cried into his shoulder, grateful for the fact that Henry could be strong when she was anything but it. She looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. “We're-We're not dating, well f-fake dating, any-y more…” She struggled to get her words out. Henry just comforted her, letting her cry.

Regina's breathing slowed, and she calmed down. It still hurt every bit as much, but she tried to get herself together. “Sorry…you shouldn't have to see me like this Henry…” She said, wiping her tears away and sitting down. He sat next to her.

“Don't worry Mom…I just want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what you look like, I'm going to be here for you.” He told her, with a smile on his face.

“I love you, so much.” She gave him a weak smile.

“I love you too Mom, it will get better soon.” He let her lean against him as he continued to play his video games.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while longer, but then Regina's eyes became droopy and she was falling asleep. Before she did however, she pulled herself up to her bed room. It was a safe space for her, her own space. She flopped onto her bed and layed down, breathing heavily. She let her mind wonder…and of course her thoughts were prominently about what had happened..but also, she still thought of her love for Emma, and the amazing memories they had had together. Even though they were painful memories as she knew they would only ever be friends, she knew she would cherish them forever anyway.

I always knew our relationship wasn't going to last…but it still hurts just as much. Will my broken heart ever be healed…I'll probably always love her.


	10. Chapter 10

Through all this, Henry was being affected the most. He used to love how both his mothers were friends, it was the closest they had ever been to a family. But now, it was like he was ten years old all over again. Except this time, they wouldn't even talk to each other.

It had only been two days after Regina visited Emma that she got the news that the Charmings had been told about their 'break up'. At least it saves me some explanations I guess, Regina kept telling herself.

She just hadn't been herself, ever since their 'break up' Regina had been upset all the time. It reminded her what she felt after Daniel died, except this time it was different. Back then, she knew there was no bringing him back. He was gone for good and there was nothing much she could have done to change what happened. This time, Emma was still alive. There still could have been a chance for a relationship…but Regina had lost hope in everything. She knew where she stood with Emma now, and she was trying to deal with it.

Most of all though, she was missing her best friend. Emma was too. She made it look like she was unaffected by all this, but it wasn't true. She missed Regina so much, she missed how they used to bicker and how they understood each other more than anyone else. She missed everything. Emma was also feeling hurt, she couldn't quite figure out why she was having this feeling though. She shouldn't care about any of this much…she was the one who had come up with the idea, she was the one who had suggested they end it, she was the one who pushed Regina away. It was on her mind all the time, and she hated it.

Today was Tuesday. It was Emma's turn to have Henry and it was time for the switch over. Of course, she was waiting in the car…not wanting any interaction with the mayor that was confusing her mind more than anything.  
Henry turned around and looked at Regina. “Can you two like..sort it out soon? I know it's hard but…you're both upset and I just want my Moms back to normal.”

Regina looked at him surprised. “She doesn't seem upset…anyway why would she be upset? She was the one who broke everything off. She should be relieved.”

“Well she is upset. For some reason it hurt her, and I think I know why…not that you would ever agree with me about it.”

“Wha-Henry no…I've told you many times. It is just not possible. There's no way.” She shook her head.

“Whatever you say.” He smiled and hugged her.

Regina waved to her son as he left, and went back inside still thinking over what he had implied.

Emma had a lovely weekend with Henry. Unfortunately for her though, she also experienced a similar awkward conversation about talking to Regina again.

Henry walked up to her. “Ma..when are you going to start talking to Mom again?”

Emma looked at him in alarm, having not been wanting to have this conversation with him. “Uh I don't know. We just…we need space. Having a fake relationship was a mistake Henry, it was a pretty dumb idea from me…”

“But it wasn't…and the reason why you are so hurt is because you like her and wanted it to be real…but you got scared.” He told her.

“Henry. You have no idea what I feel, and it is definitely not that. Stop being ridiculous.” She walked away from him.

Henry learnt his lesson, and didn't bring the subject up for the rest of the weekend. Emma didn't trust that he would stay quiet though, and she needed to keep him quiet.

She wanted to stop thinking what had happened with Regina, she wanted to forget about it, she wanted to prove to Henry that she didn't like Regina like that and would never like her like that.

Emma knew exactly how to do it. The handless wonder that Regina hated. He had always shown interest in Emma but of course, she always rejected him. Not this time though. She could learn to love him, she was sure of it…she just needed time.

That's how Emma found herself walking across the deck of the Jolly Rodger. Killian spotted her right away. “What is the beautiful saviour doing on my ship? I haven't asked you out in weeks? No need to come reject me some more…”

“No, I've come to accept. If you still want to go out with me that is.” Emma said, every word painful to speak.

“I knew I'd eventually win you over with my handsome looks.” He smirked. Emma internally cringed but walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek anyway. Killian turned her head and kissed her on the lips. Emma kissed back at first, but it just wasn't the same as- no, I can't let myself think that way…

Emma pulled away and he looked at her strangely. She laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, I'm just nervous…yep…just nervous.”

“Well you don't need to be nervous, it's okay.” He told her. Emma nodded and couldn't believe what she had just done. It's fine, she kept telling herself, I'll learn to like him and will forget about Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

For the most part, not much else happened at first. Emma and Regina were still avoiding each other and Emma was still dating Killian…hurting Regina every time she saw them. She was trying to live with it though. If this is what made Emma happy, she knew she would just have to deal with it…no matter the cost on her feelings.

It had been two months since Emma asked Killian out, and if you asked her she would tell you that it was going well she was happy. This would not be true however. Emma had convinced herself that she was content in the relationship but really she wasn't. She constantly thought back to what happened to Regina and she longed to talk to her but she was stubborn. They both were.

All this led to both Henry and Zelena becoming very frustrated. They could both see that they had feelings for each other, Emma just wouldn't admit it and Regina wouldn't talk to Emma. Oh, and Emma was dating the pirate.

So, they came up with a plan.

Emma was just flicking through her paperwork that was due that day when she got an anonymous call saying someone had broken in to Regina's vault. She reluctantly drove over there, hoping that she wouldn't have to face Regina. When she got there, there was no sign that it had been broken into. This is strange… she thought.

Her job was her job however, so she still had to check everything was okay. She knocked on the large doors and when nothing happened and there was no Regina coming up to yell at her, she heaved them open and went inside.

A pulse of magic dissipated from the building, resulting in Emma almost falling over. She shrugged it off, but silently hoping that it did not alert Regina of her presence in her private vault.

Emma quietly walked down the steps and looked around. Standing there, also looking around and looking confused, was Regina Mills.

Regina looked at her. “E-Emma? What the hell are you doing here?” She looked tired, as she usually did these days.

“Someone called in to say your vault had been robbed? I'm sheriff, I have to check it out.”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well guess what? Zelena called and told me the same thing…Zelena what the hell have you done now?!”

Regina looked around, as if Zelena was hiding somewhere in the vault. Emma hoped she wasn't, their sister fight may not be pretty. Regina already seemed agitated, probably the result of a lack of sleep, but this has just made her worse.

A green paper aeroplane appeared in a a burst of emerald smoke and floated on to the floor. Regina bent down and picked it up, and read aloud:

“Hey Emma and Regina,

You need to get your act together. You cannot leave the vault until you've realised the truth. Have fun!

Zelena and Henry, your number one fans.”

Emma looked at her, “Henry was in on this too?”

“So it seems, yes.” Regina replied, she was still rereading the note. She was apparently not convinced of it's reliability.

Emma was only just taking in the information. “Wait-so are we really stuck in here?”

Regina didn't answer her. She went up the stairs and to the doors. When she tried to get out, her body was blasted back. She tumbled on to the floor and groaned. “Apparently so, Miss Swan.”

Emma put her hand out for Regina to take so she could get up. Regina rejected it and got up herself. Emma's eyes narrowed on her. “Why are you calling me that again? We've been through too much to revert to the old times when we hated each other.”

“So you're saying we don't hate each other right now? We've hardly spoken in two months!”Regina snapped at her.

“Yeah well you shouldn't have done what you did!”

“Fine! Go blame me! Again!”

“Look, I wouldn't have asked you to help me with my parents if I knew were going to get like this. It was a stupid mistake. Get. Over. It.”

“Is that all it was to you?” Regina could feel all the hurt and pain she had begun to bury come right back up.

“Yes, of course it was. Why should you care anyway?” Emma stomped down the stairs and left Regina at the top, wanting to get away from her.

Regina stood there and froze for a bit, comprehending what just happened. But then she was brought back to reality, and she sped after her.  
“I care because I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's head spun around and she stared at Regina with wide eyes. “Wh-what?!”

Regina couldn't speak, she couldn't believe she had just said that. She covered her face with her hands, trying to compose herself. You know what, she knows now. I might as well tell her…

Regina looked back up at Emma and cleared her throat. “I care because I l-love you…”

“You do?”

Regina nodded. “I show I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry…I let my feeling get in the way.”

Emma looks down, not knowing what to say. “It-it's okay…you don't have to speak to me if you don't want to.” Regina told her.

“I-how could you love me? Since when?” Emma mumbled.

“Since that day at the mines. And how you ask? Because Emma, as I've got to know you I've just-I can't even put it into words. But it happened, and I do love you I wouldn't lie about something like this…”

“But I-I'm a broken person…no way am I good enough for you…”

“You're more than good enough…and I'm broken too. We can be broken together, if you'd ever let it…” Regina trailed off.

Emma looked up at her and walked over, putting her hands into Regina's. “What I know…is that I do feel something for you. I don't know what it is, I'm pretty sure it's not love but…I know it could be. One day.”  
“So what are you saying…” Regina stared into her eyes.

“That I'm willing to give us a chance…if you'll still have me after everything that I have done.” Emma gave her a weak smile.

Regina didn't answer, she just put her lips onto Emma's. It was different than the other two moments they had shared. This one was filled with love, and hope for a future together. They had both been crying, so all their emotions went into the kiss and it was slow and delicate. Just two broken people, coming together at last.

Regina's eyes peeled open and she realised they had fallen asleep, they were laying down and she had her arms around Emma. She was still asleep, breathing heavy, slow breaths. It reminded Regina of a few months ago, when they were still in their fake relationship…

Regina yawned and looked Emma, who was sleeping peacefully it seemed. She smiled, so happy that she was finally getting a chance with the woman she loved. Regina thought over everything that had happened and laughed to herself, what a crazy few months this has been.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Regina. “Hey…”

Regina smiled, “It seems we fell asleep.”

Emma laughed lightly, content in where she was. She kissed Regina's cheek and closed her eyes again, letting her mind wander. Emma opened her eyes again and groaned, “Oh no…”

Regina looked at her in alarm. “What?”

“I still need to break up with Killian.” She sighed, “I feel bad for him, he was good to me. It's just I never really liked him…not like that anyway. It was more of a distraction…so I could try to forget.”

“Forget what?”

Emma looked at her. “Why you of course. You're pretty hard to forget you know.” Regina grinned and then kissed her.

“Good, don't forget me.”

Emma beamed. “I couldn't, even if I tried.”

A little while later, they finally pulled themselves up. This time, when they tried to leave, they found they could go quite freely. The spell had been lifted.

“I guess we 'realised the truth'” Emma said, remembering what the note from Zelena and Henry had said.

Regina laughed, “More like admitted it but yes, I guess we have.”

Emma took Regina's hand in hers and Regina poofed themselves to Granny's. They knew everyone in the town would be there for Neal, Emma's brother, who was having a birthday dinner with the whole family. Emma obviously should have been there already but…stuff happened.

The whole family stared at them and more specifically, their intertwined fingers. Henry and Zelena grinned and gave each other a high five, knowing their plan had worked.

“Sorry we're late…”

Killian was sitting at the bar and came over straight away. “Emma…what are you doing…with her…?”

Emma looked at him nervously, “I'm really sorry Killian, you were amazing to me and I've been so thankful for you these past couple months. But…I've recently accepted that I don't like you in the same way you do. Only as a friend. Sorry.”

Killian looked at her and sighed, “It's alright love…I knew you didn't. I was just waiting for you to realise too…”

Emma let go of Regina's hand and hugged him. “Thank you.” She released him from the hug and smiled at him. He returned the smile and then left. He was upset yes, but he had expected it all along.

“So, you two are finally together now? For real?” Zelena blurted out.

“We're going to try and see where it takes us…” Emma replied smiling.

“Wait wait-so you're back together? Emma I thought you were happy with Killian? It was going so well…” Snow asked, apparently oblivious to what everyone, even David, had realised.

“I never really liked Killian Mom…Regina is who makes me happy.”

“O-Okay then.”

Emma put her arm around Regina's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Regina looked at her and smiled. “It's just us…you and me.” Emma said softly. Regina leaned her head on Emma. She had never been happier.


	13. epilogue

A few months later

The sun peaked in through the curtains and filled their bedroom with light. Regina was already awake, with her arms around Emma who was sleeping soundly. She looked at Emma, and stared at her in awe. She still couldn't believe Emma had given them a chance.

They had been dating for a few months now, and everyday Regina fell more and more in love with her. Of course they still bickered, but they wouldn't be the same Emma and Regina if they didn't. Emma had slowly opened up more to Regina, and let her love in and Regina had been patient throughout the whole thing.

Henry was so much happier now, both his mothers were together and happy about it. They were finally a proper family. He of course had been grounded for two weeks after what he did. Henry didn't mind though, for he knew it was worth it.

Since then, they've been the happiest all three of them could be. A family.

Emma opened her eyes and saw Regina looking at her. She yawned, “What?”

Regina laughed, “You're just beautiful that's all.”

Emma got a pillow and threw it at Regina. “Shush, you are. Why do you always wake up before me? It's not fair” Regina moves the pillow away from her and saw Emma pouting.

“Because, you are a sleepy baby who loves to sleep.” She smiled at her.

“I also love you.” Emma's eyes widened in shock at what she just said. Regina grinned and kissed her. “I love you too.” She said, kissing Emma between each word.

Emma smiled. “I've been wanting to say that for a while, just never knew the right moment.”

“Well, never stop saying it then.” Regina laughed.

“I won't. Regina Mills, I, Emma Swan, love you, and am in love with you. How was that? I can say it aga-”

Regina planted her lips on Emma's to make her be quiet. This is the way it was meant to be.

Regina and Emma.

Emma and Regina.

Together. And very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! i know this wasn’t the best, but it was my first fanfic and i tried my best! ily + SWANQUEEN FOREVERRRR!!
> 
> also follow me on insta @enchantedfcrest hehe


End file.
